Elder Gods
by NeoScriptGenius12
Summary: Across time and space, aliens and men collide. [Anthology series]


**I. Hunting the Hunter**

The wall's of the trophy room were black, the red lighting from above and mist on the floor casting a slight orange glow on the bones and other trophies.

With a hiss, a door opened, and the hunter arrived. A red cape hung below long, black dreadlock's with greying edges. Bronze colored armor on the chest and arms were inscribed with runes, some Nordic looking and others in an alien language. The hunter's mandibles clicked under his wrinkled, paling skin. Yellow eyes proudly scanned the room around him.

On one rack lay three humanoid skulls with two curved horn's sticking out of the top of each head, alongside a pair of recently sharpened katana's below it. Relics from a trip to Mount Ooe long ago.

Another rack held the skull of some eyeless serpent. This was one that he had slayed during a rite of passage in his youth.

All across the room were more sets of skulls and assorted trophies. Blades and other weapons, some not of the Earth, proudly lay hoisted across the ceiling and the sides. Sets and pieces of armor ranging from that of a Samurai's to a Viking raider's were positioned in various poses, some in death and others as if they were in mid battle.

In the center of the room lay the Hunter's crown jewel: The door sized skull of a reptilian beast, it's snout long and gnarled with it's jaw open. Four horn's protruded at the back of the skull, identifying it as a wyvern.

It had been a fierce battle, and in the end the satisfaction of taking it out was like that of taking the head of a Serpent Queen.

The Hunter turned away and looked up, a screen above the wyvern head opening up in a brief flash of red. The screen portrayed a warzone. No sound was audible, but the Hunter could see dead bodies on the ground in uniform, pools of blood under them. The scene was surrounded by small buildings, fire and fallen chunks of concrete dropping from them. In the midst of the scene, his target walked forwards.

Dressed in a black trench coat and suit, the man held a grim expression on his face as he fired his Calico at an offscreen opponent before vanishing into the entrance of a smoking building.

The Elder Hunter clucked his mandibles briefly as he tapped a button on his wrist, summoning the tracking drone back to the ship while the screen went black. The Hunter began walking out of the trophy room, already knowing that his helmet would be downloading a recording of the target's last known location at once.

His mind, honed by years of discipline, began to feel a glee not known since his youth.

He would have the skull of the infamous Magus Killer, or he would died trying.

Anything less would be a stain upon his name.

**II: Night of Blades and Running**

_Hive._

That's what this Lostbelt was called. It was only fitting; Almost the entire area was covered in black webbing and similar structures, guarded by terrible insects that bled acid and reproduced through violation.

Zouken would have been right at home here, EMIYA thought half seriously.

The bowman released another arrow, blasting one of the creatures open in a burst of yellow fluid. EMIYA released more arrows, knocking the tide back. Overhead he could see Kiyohime unleashing her Noble Phantasm, burning a large group of the things to ash while also helping to illuminate the area they were in. Da Vinci thinks this place may have once been somewhere deep in South America, but frankly EMIYA didn't care. What mattered was how and why the things were here, and where the source was so they could get out of this mess. They hadn't a moment to breathe since the last hour.

Already, Herk and Spartacus were helping to clear the way, letting an enraged Ibaraki take the front as she tore the things limb from limb. The blood didn't bother her; a gift of the enhancement, he supposed. Up ahead, he could see Ritsuka Fujimaru giving orders like a seasoned commander, the command seal on his wrist shining brightly as he healed Siegfried up ahead, the man's sword immune to the blood but not his skin, especially with dozen's around him at once.

With a brief nod and a shout of **"BALMUNG!"**, the Saber sent a wave of green power that split a large hoard in half, acid spraying the ground in front of him.

Blasts of magic, bullets, and more arrows audibly and visibly pushed the beasts back, yellow blood and inflamed severed limbs lighting the path. Soon the constant attacks from the creatures began to slow down.

The dozen strong party advanced, and for a moment after sending a Broken Phantasm into a small mountain of webbing that sent a shower of heads and black limbs into the air, EMIYA began to feel that this Lostbelt might not be as long to complete as it looked initially.

That's when it all turned to shit.

As Mash and Ritsuka walked forwards to rejoin the servants, a dagger-tipped tail rose right behind the master.

Then it struck right through his back.

The last master yelled out in pain, spitting out white fluid in shock. The creature pushed him off it's tail quickly. As the young mage fell to the ground, his hissing attacker didn't get a second to celebrate before a shield smashed into it, Mash yelling out in rage as she reached her Senapi's side. The abomination shrieked as it was sent flying into the air from the force of the blow.

It burst open a moment later as a red bolt slammed into it. Archer dismissed his bow, his horrified face copied by many of the other servants as they rushed to their master's side.

_Stupid, stupid! They should have been right next to him when it began how the fuck did that thing get there-_

That's when he realized that Ritsuka wasn't bleeding; the stuff on his chest and coming out of his mouth was not red.

EMIYA thought he had vomited until he realized that the white fluid on his chest wasn't puke.

As if in a trance, Ritsuka shakily lifted his hand to his chest, the white fluid still bleeding out of him. Mash immediately looked down, holding onto him. Her face went white along with Ritsuka's (More then they already had) when they saw his insides through the wounds.

Intestines weren't colored bone white as EMIYA knew. Nor were they shaped like rubber hoses. As Ritsuka and Mash began yelling out in shock, EMIYA's face once again became resigned as usual, his arms dropping to his side as he figured it out.

_Ritsuka...Master._

Of course. No human being could be that humane.


End file.
